


Love Bug

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Candy Hearts [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, sick reader, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Candy Hearts Series- a series of one-shots and drabbles based on Valentines Day candy hearts.When you catch a cold and your Valentines Day plans are ruined, Angel decides staying in can be fun too.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader
Series: Candy Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131545
Kudos: 9





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has a normal, non-pandemic common cold. (Remember those?) Just a short drabble to get things going again. Always appreciate your comments and feedback. Thank you for reading!💕😘

"How are you feeling?” Angel’s voice is tinged with concern. 

Your Valentine's Day plans are ruined after you came down with a nasty cold so instead of the silky babydoll you planned to surprise your boyfriend with after your big date, you’re curled up on the couch in your pajamas instead. Shivering, you pull his hoodie tighter to your body as he settles into the cushions and gives you a blanket. 

“Like shit.” You pout. “Sorry baby. I know you were looking forward to having a night out” 

When Angel cleans up, he cleans up good, and takes pride in prettying himself for you. But he changed out of your favorite fancy outfit of his, a black turtleneck sweater and jeans, into a more comfortable sweatsuit. You only got to admire him for a brief moment when he did a quick model turn for your amusement before it was clear you were in no condition to leave the house. 

Angel sits at the other end of the couch and inches closer in your direction. You fervently shake your head and brush him off, knowing your man and what he always had on his mind. 

“You won’t let me kiss you and make it all better?” He asks. 

“Uh uh! I’m not letting you catch this bug.” 

“I wasn’t gonna kiss you on the mouth,” he corrects with a twinkle in his eyes. Angel is probably the horniest man you ever met and his sex drive was insane. The mere suggestion of an offer to eat you out would have been enough to pull his head between your legs. 

“Any other time but not today. I know it’s going to be a busy month for you, and I’m not getting you sick,” you state firmly.

“You sure? I could hit it from behind,” he coos, trying to persuade you. “I won’t get sick and you love it when I grab your hips and pull you back on my dick.”

Your mouth says no but envisioning that image shakes your resolve. His hand crawls across the couch, reaching for your legs.

“It’s just that you sound so hot with your voice all husky,” he tries again. 

“Yeah?” 

Angel uncurls your legs from the warm confines of the blanket and rests them on his lap. He massages your calves with his dexterous fingers. It feels good. He is so skilled that no matter where he touches you, every caress has you whimpering.

“Mm hmm...you sound like one of those old Hollywood vixens.” He traces your muscles and showers your body with attention. He pleads with you one last time. 

“Say something dirty for me.” 

You weren’t gonna let him catch your cold but that didn’t mean you couldn’t tease him a little. You could oblige him after that massage. You purposely drop your voice an octave and bat your eyes. The words come out so easily. 

“I can’t wait to take you down my throat, Angel Reyes.” 

His fingers halt as he looks up with interest.

“What will you do to me after you have me between those pretty lips, mi amor?” 

“I’ll suck you off the way you like it but when you’re about to come I’m gonna climb on your lap instead…”

“This lap?” He gestures to himself. His cock is starting to stir in his sweatpants, and your foot gently grazes the length. 

“Mmm hmm. I’ll take you nice and slow at first but I know you hate it when I tease you like that.” 

“You know me so well,” he smiles. “So what will you do about it?”

“I’ll let you fuck me the way you want. Rough and deep. Your hands claiming my ass and your mouth on my tits biting me til I can’t…. ahh…. ahhh...ahhhh achoo!”

You sneeze under the blanket and poke your head out to see Angel’s hands outstretched with a box of tissues. 

“Damn,” he cusses, with a soft chuckle. A blank expression crosses his face as he struggles to stifle his laughter. 

“That was hot. And adorable. But you got really nasal there at the end, baby. You sounded like… like a sexy duck”, he laughs which earns him a deserved swift kick in the thigh. He jumps up to avoid your swinging feet. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m gonna go heat you some chicken soup now,” he says heading towards the kitchen. 

But you know for you the mood has shifted. 

“Angel?” You call out before he reaches the hallway. Throwing the blankets off you start for the bedroom. 

“Can I... have the soup later? Talking dirty made me wet.”

He grins at you feigning innocence. And you realize that was his plan all along.

“Anything you want,” he concedes, taking your lead. 

Behind the bedroom door he makes one final request. 

“Baby, will you quack for me?” He whispers.

“Angel!” 


End file.
